A Day in Japan
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Fullers and the Gibblers go to Japan it will be a vaction they wont forget. More so with Jackson and Ramona. What did happen that thease two will never forget? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Fuller House in any way. This story was a request by** GMW Lover 25**

* * *

Ramona was relaxing in a nude spa with other nude girls and boys. She would never had the guts to do something like this back home but luckily she is in Japan and no one knows her. Her eyes where slightly closed as she looked at the good looking naked teen boys. She was glad this part of the spa was for teenagers and not some old and or fat businessmen.

As she watched on she slowly was rubbing her pussy just eying one cute boy. She was distracted that she did not realize another body entered the small hot tub. It was not until she felt a hand on her breasts. Her eyes opened up to see Jackson in the water. He soon stood up reveling he was naked as well.

"Jackson what are you doing?"

"Since Rocki is back home I thought you would give me a blowjob."

"There is no way I'm giving you a blow job."

"Well you kinda have to. Its tradition in these bath houses. If a man enters a girls tub the girl has to suck the guy."

"Your making that up."

"No I'm not. Look around. Its best to be me then some stranger."

Ramona shook her head and looked around. Jackson was right. She saw girls just sucking away like it was no big deal. There where even girls that was going back and forth between two boys, and saw at least three others getting fucked.

"What kind of spa is this?" Ramona asked

"Its a bathhouse where sex is common."

Ramona took a deep breath before sliding his dick into her mouth. This would be her first time actually sucking a dick that was not a dildo. Jackson's dick grew to its eight inches and Ramona was impressed. She sucked away better then Rocki could ever do. It was like she knew how to suck dick. It did not take long for Jackson to shoot his load into her mouth. The only choice she had at the time was swallow his load.

"I so want to eat you out right now."

"Then do it."

"Can't only girls plusher the guys in the bathhouse but we can go to my room. Max is too busy buying clothing."

The two soon was on Max's bed as Ramona was being eaten out. Ramona just moaned as she squeezes her D cup breasts. Having her pussy eaten out was the best. No wonder why Rocki is still dating Jackson. It did not take long for Ramona to squirt all over Jackson's face. She thought Jackson would stop but instead he kept at it. She squirted four more times before Jackson dropped and started to suck on Ramona' breasts.

Ramona just placed her hands on the back of his head and felt the back of his head. His dick was back being hard and is pressing on her thigh. She did thought about having a dick slide in her pussy but never would think it might be Jackson to do it. Maybe she could try anle just incase Jackson ends up shooting his load. This way she cant get pregnant. After all how can she if she takes it up the ass?

"Fuck me Jackson I need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but fuck me in the ass I don't want to get pregnant."

"Yeah that would be hard to explain."

Ramona soon lifted up her legs and Jackson took a deep breath before rimming her ass. This wont be the first time Jackson has rimmed an ass or even fucked one. He had rimed and fucked Rocki's ass plenty of times when he did not have a condom on hand. Ramona moaned away and this felt just the same as when Jackson was eating her out. She quickly played with her pussy while being rimmed.

The fingers soon came to play while being rimmed. First one finger then later three before Ramona was ready to lose her virginity to Jackson. Jackson slid his dick in with somewhat ease. He slowly trusted causing Ramona to moan. This only made Jackson thrust a little faster causing her breasts to bounce. As he fucked away he leaned over and kissed Ramona muffling their moans. They where to into the sex they did not hear the door open. Bur that quickly did change when they heard something else.

"Holly Chiapas!"

They stopped and looked to see Max dropping cloths bags onto the ground. He did not know what to think but his dick was growing to its five inch state. He saw Jackson in the buff plenty of times and even playing with himself when Jackson thought he was asleep, but never seen a nude girl before. Now here he is seeing it and it was Ramona and they where having sex. In his view Jackson's dick was buried in her pussy and not in her ass.

"Don't tell anyone. It just you know kinda happened." Jackson said.

"Yeah please don't tell I'll do anything even suck you if that's what you want."

"Um but that be cheating and Jackson you are cheating unless you are no longer with Rocki."

"Yeah don't tell her either also when was the last time Rose sucked you off?" Jackson asked.

"We are not at that stage in the relationship. Besides its more mental then physical with us. We like our minds that drew us together not our sexuality towards each other."

"Then why so you call her your sexy mama?" Ramona asked. "I wont say anything to her so come on you saw me naked so its only right I get to see you that way."

Ramona's logic made sense to Max and then sighed before striping down until he was only in his birthday suit. Ramona was impressed with the size of Max's dick. She wondered if all the fuller boys have big dicks. Something in Max made him walk closer to the bed not realizing that Jackson and Ramona was fucking away on his bed. Once he was close enough Ramona grabbed Max's dick and slowly jacked him off.

That was Jackson's sigh to thrust away again into Ramona's pussy. Now three people where moaning and it wasn't long until she was sucking away on Max's dick. If this what a blow job felt like he was in heaven. He hoped one day Rose will suck him just like Ramona is doing now. She soon placed one oh his hands on her breasts and the other on her pussy.

This shocked Max and more so when he touched Ramona's pussy and felt their was no dick inside which meant Jackson's dick was in her ass. He was confused as to why she wanted to be fucked up the ass but at this point he did not care. Ramona soon slid his dick out of her mouth and Max was disappointed until she spoke.

"Slide that dick of yours in my pussy"

Max already on a sex high quickly lessoned. They did have to change the way they where having sex then. Max was on his back with his dick inside Ramona's pussy while Ramona was on top of him getting her ass pounded by Jackson. Her breasts really started to bounce now. With out being told Max sucked on her breasts as they fucked away. This was by far the best vacation yet for the young Fuller boy.

Ramona began to squirt onto Max and the neat freak did not care one bit. Instead he trusted faster and harder into her pussy. This only caused her to squirt even more. Ramona can't believe she is getting fucked by the Fuller brothers. It would be years for her to get fucked by all three of them. Something she doubt would happen. Yet again she doubted what's happing now would not happen as she was squirting again.

After squirted again both boys was on edge. Max did not know what this wonderful feeling was but just went along with it as he fucked fester and harder into Ramona until he shot his first ever load. It was just small enough for Ramona not to notice and thought it was her pussy juice. Jackson was next to shoot his load after a few more thrusts. The three of them soon just laid there. All of them will remember this vacation forever. Mostly because Ramona ended up pregnant with twins with both Fuller boys being the father to one twin each.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
